


A Moment Lost in Time

by NayaZephronic



Series: My precious life [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy - Freeform, Biolizard - Freeform, Brotp, But glossed over, Gerald Robotnik - Freeform, I like time travel fics, I took all th parts of cannon that I like and tossed the rest, Mentions of things you do to science experiments, Rouge - Freeform, Shadow the babyhog, Sonic the hedgehog & Shadow the hedgehog - Freeform, Special rings do special things and you cant tell me I'm wrong, Tails, The & means friends right?, Time Travel, fight me, knuckles - Freeform, there's a child here damn it, they're friends damn it, they’re all friends you can’t change my mind, yes I went there, you cant stop me, zachary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayaZephronic/pseuds/NayaZephronic
Summary: Sonic takes a trip though the special zone in search of a chaos emerald and ends up in the last place he expects.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: My precious life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622227
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :3c  
> Inspired by an image I saw on Tumblr several months ago and couldn't let go 0:  
> I think I glossed over things nicely, but if I need to add tags plz hit me up. <3

Chaos emerald were such a strange thing. Sometimes they were just there, easy for the taking. It was how Eggman was always getting a hold of them anyway. Sometimes, though, they were behind special portals. Giant rings or sign posts. Swirly things. Sonic never stopped long enough to consider what they were called or what the other side of the world was. Special zone seemed like enough of a description that it didn't need much more. What he didn't know that was, one he was beyond the portals, he wasn't even sure exactly what he would find. Sometimes it was simple; a round world with spheres that required collecting, or a racetrack with obstacles and rings to collect. Other times though, other times he wondered if the world hadn't just gone absolutely bonkers. The colors, lights and sounds- you had to close your eyes and hope that you found your way through and to the end by sheer luck. And... not vomit on yourself.

The point was, the special zones were unpredictable, but Sonic thought he had gotten the hang of it. Or, at least figured out how to roll with whatever was thrown at him.

He was dumped, surprisingly, on a hard floor. His feet hitting the ground with a clump and using his left hand to brace himself. The blue blur stood dusting himself off green eyes casting around. “Well this is weird,” he commented to the empty air. The place was familiar. The hallways were dimmed, but that's actually how he remembered it to be, complete with the neon green lights and dull steel walls. A glance out a nearby window told him exactly what he needed to know. “Okay... so I got tossed up onto the ARK. Not that I'm complaining, the view is nice. Just _love_ the smell of sterile old metal. Cool, cool.”

Normally, once he found the emerald he'd be warped out of the area and back were he started. But, he'd never been taken to a place that existed within his own world. So normally didn't really fit in this situation. Bah, Sonic would figure it out when he got there. Now. Were was the chaos emerald? His shoe tapped loudly against the floor, so shiny he could see his own reflection.

Shiny. He didn't remember it being shiny.

A soft noise had him spinning. At first he thought it was a eggbot (or where they GUN-bots? Eh, who cares.) missed by them in their fist pass through. He tensed, ready to spring and smash the thing, but nothing hovered menacingly behind them. Another soft sound, kinda like an a-hum had his gaze drift downward.

Sonic's jaw nearly hit the ground.

A small hedgehog had snuck up behind him. His red-orange eyes blinking up at him curiously. Black coat with red stripes, spines that tapered upwards, though more then a few of them hadn't quiet decided what direction they were going in just yet. Sure he was like, half the height sonic was used to, and his eyes were round and almost innocent as they looked up at him, but he couldn't help it. His brain had short circuited completely and all he could do was stutter for a second, “You're Sh-Shadow!”

The little hog, who couldn't have been more then, what, all of **six** ? Frowned a little at his words, giving him a suspicious look. “Are you one of the new scientists?” he asked that weary sound in his voice diluted by the fact that _Sonic was looking at a six year old Shadow the hedgehog the ultimate lifeform and where the hell did the ring drop him?!_

“Uh. Wh-y would you think that?” He stuttered lamely, unable to figure out how to lie fast enough and feeling very guilty about even thinking about lying to a child. Even if that child was Shadow the hedgehog. His brain was going in absolute circles.

“You know who I am,” He replied with a bored look. Ah, guess somethings don't change. It actually sobered Sonic some to see that, “And everyone has that reaction when they meet me.”

Oof. Why to make a hedgehog feel like a donkey. Sonic cleared his voice. “Uh yeah, sorry about that kid. I'm here to help with some. Testing? Yeah, see. I'm, like, super fast and all... and they need someone for um. Some science-y type. Stuff.” He crossed his hands over his chest and nodded emphatically. Trying to add some believably to his mash of words by looking confident.

“So the giant inter-dimensional portal was just a coincidence.” Sonic's face hit the floor. He should have known Shadow would have played him like that. He knew from the very start that Sonic wasn't suppose to be here at all. Had sonic actually had a plan he might have convinced the young hog about the testing thing, but his words had about as much weight as a paper plane once they left his mouth. “Why do you look like me?”

Sonic pulled himself back together, sitting on the floor as he was, it was easier to look Shadow in the eye. “We're both hedgehogs.” He answered, watching as Shadow tilted his head to one side in thought. “What, you've never seen one before?”

“All the scientists onboard are human. Except for Dr. Zackary...” Shadow's gaze drifted away. Sonic couldn't say why, but going off Little Shadow's expression here, he had a feeling he wouldn't like this particular doctor if he met him. Sonic sighed.

“Alright kid.” Little Shadow glanced back at him, frowning when he called him that. Oh boy. “Shadow. My name's Sonic and I'm actually here on a special mission. I'm trying to find a chaos emerald, do you know what that is?” The little hog's eyes flicked back and forth, clearly deciding if he should help before nodding slowly. Without a word (geeze could Shadow at any age just talk for once? And also holy chaos _Shadow was a little kid once_ . Sonic was never going to get over that fact. Ever.) he walked over to the wall, stretching to the tips of his toes hidden in pure white trainers to activate the holo-map of the whole station. Sonic... had no idea you could do that. Maybe they were just down during his run though of the ARK, but it's hard not to be mad that he didn't know to even check for something _that_ useful.

Also, he was trying to avoid the words 'adorable' and 'Shadow' in the same sentence. It was going horribly.

“It showed up over here.” He said, straining to reach a point on the map, his hand drifted to the other side of the map. “And we're here.”

Sonic stood, hand on his chin as he studied the map. Of course. It had to be on the complete opposite side of the station, why would he expect anything different? “How do you know that?” Shadow didn't answer. “Did they tell you?” He asked again, Little Shadow looked away.

“I just... do. And they don't know about it. Yet.” He replied, the child unable to find words for what Sonic already puzzled out. Shadow could sense chaos energy, and extremely precisely too. The blue blur whistled appreciatively which caught the small experiment's attention. Shadow wasn't above bragging, but he was never actually _specific_. Sure, Sonic had seen what he could do, loads of times, but the ultimate life form did not give out his secrets willingly.

“Pretty cool kid! Now... how to get there. Definitely don't want a ship full of scientists to realize it's there before I get it. Its my ticket home!” The ARK was a maze on a good day, and if he was where he thought he was, pretty sure he was, he didn't want to run into anyone else who might actually do something about the uninvited guest on their space colony. It's not like before were he had Tails in his ear talking him through it all. Or the ability to warp himself to basically any point like some hedgehog he knew. Speaking of. Shadow was still standing by his side, watching him silently and curiously.

“I know how.” He said. Of course Little Shadow did. He lived here for... well, whatever amount of time 'all his life' amounted to. The question was, did Sonic want a little kid following him around? Aw, heck. He was already in the deep end!

“Alright then, but you gotta keep up!” Sonic took two(hundred) steps before he remembered. This was a very Little Shadow the hedgehog, one that didn't even have those air boots that he was relatively sure he needed to get to super sonic speeds that Sonic found so natural. He ground his heels into the glassy clean floor, squeaking as he came to a stop. He swore under his breath, turned to go back. And, then, Shadow was standing a few feet away from him. Sonic couldn't help the 'huh' that crossed his face. The younger hog was looking around the two of them worriedly.

“Don't run off like that!” He hissed angrily, but his voice was kept low, like he thought someone might overhear.

“How'd you keep up?” Little Shadow's gaze turned back down the hallway were they'd began.

“it's a straight line so I...”

“Used chaos control!?” Little Shadow flinched, his hands going up to hush the louder hog.

“They'll get mad if they find out, I'm not suppose to do stuff like that outside the testing areas.” Sonic remembered well some of the stunts Shadow could pull with chaos energy, with or without an emerald. He chuckled.

“What they afraid you'll punch a hole in the wall and suck everyone out to space?” The guilty look that crossed Little Shadow's face told all and Sonic instantly felt like an ass.

“I'm... not so great at controlling it all.” The boy admitted softly, staring down at his feet. If Sonic looked hard enough he thought the smaller hedgehog was breathing a little hard. Little Shadow not so great with chaos energy, Sonic fought hard to keep his face from showing what he was really thinking.

“Aww, I'm sure they know you don't mean it.” But uh, Sonic had already had to make an emergency chaos control in the middle of space once and he wasn't all that crazy about having to do it again. Without thinking he lifted a hand to pat the boy on the shoulder only to have Shadow pull back with a start. The little hog's eyes trained on Sonic's hands and his back as straight as a pole.

What. _What_?!

Sonic stood frozen, unsure of how to handle this. How to even put this into words his brain would sit still long enough to comprehend. The little hog before him was wide eyed, his breath coming a little too quick and those ruby eyes never left their laser focus on Sonic's hands. He found himself trying to talk down the boy, but it wasn't until he lowered his hand and took a step back that Shadow finally relaxed some. Now the little hedgehog pulled back too, putting what he felt was more comfortably space between them. Sonic let him. Had to.

What in chaos name were they doing to him?! Sonic's head was going into rage mode. He'd never felt especially protective of Shadow. If there was one thing that was true, it was that Shadow could take care of himself. But, a Little Shadow. One who was completely innocent. One that lived at the mercy of his creators, alone.

Sonic's shoulders slumped suddenly.

A science specimen. How could he forget? Shadow wasn't born, he was made. And of course the people who made him where going to want to test their experiment's potential. Whatever was necessary in the name of progress. He didn't want to imagine the things they put this poor kid though. Though his brain was trying to go there anyway. Sonic found himself talking softly to the boy, trying to get that fearful look out of his eyes. “Hey Shadow, I'm sorry.” He said, “I promise I won't do anything you don't like. You just gotta say the word, okay buddy?”

It seemed to work. Shadow's breathing went back to normal and his eyes didn't look quiet like pin pricks anymore. Still, the very thought of it all had Sonic clenching his teeth.

Shadow was actually _afraid_ to be touched. How long had this gone on? Was it still something that clung to the Shadow he knew? Sonic couldn't help, but think maybe that angry persona he gave off was intentional, to keep as many people away from him as possible. How much did Sonic really know of his rival? The blue hedgehog was always in the fast lane, never stopping to put much thought into anything that went on. Beat the bad guys, save the day, it was _easy._ The hard part, well, he left that to everyone else.

“Sonic! Hide!” Little Shadow hissed louder at him and it was at that point Sonic realized there was voice coming around the bend of the hallway. He dashed down a hallway (it might have been one several feet back) just before the two voices came into view.

“Why, hello there Shadow.”

“Hello Professor Gerald. Dr. Zachary.” Oh boy, Sonic recognized that name. He tried to peak around the corner to get a look at this Zachary fellow, but it was hard to see much. Was that... an echidna?!

“Professor Gerald, why are you letting it roam around the halls like this? It should be contained when not in testing. It's a danger to us all and it should be treated like the weapon it is.” If Sonic hadn't been seeing red before, he sure was now. Another peak around the corner and the white Echidna, he was sure of it this time, older, much older then Knuckles, was staring down at Little Shadow with a look of disgust, like he was looking at mud on his shoes, and poor Little Shadow was doing what he could not to meet the Doctor's eyes; his head hanging just a bit. How do you talk like that in front of a kid!? Sonic had half a mind to step in on this when The voice of Gerald Robotnik cleared pointedly.

“Zachary, you'll remember that Shadow is under my care. If I see fit to let him do as he pleases in between hours, then so be it.” Wow, Sonic was actually surprised, of course, the only impression he had of the professor had been a heartbroken man who'd used Shadow as a means to carry out his revenge on the earth. Course, even the one person who was kind to Shadow used him too. Sonic decided he liked the feeling of his head hitting a wall. “Now, Shadow, Run along. We'll be calling for you later I'm sure.”

The two turned down a different hallway as Little Shadow waved weakly at the two. When they were out of sight Shadow joined him again. “You okay Shadow?” Sonic asked quickly, there was still hurt in the little hog's eyes. He got a shrug in reply.

“It's nothing new.”

Gah, if that didn't piss him off more.

“But if the professor and Dr are awake then it must be close to up mode.” The confused look on Sonic's face prompted Little Shadow to continue. “Up mode? When everyone awake and they turn the lights brighter? Because _everyone's awake._ ” Oh, right, right. They needed to get moving. The last thing Sonic needed was to be locked up as a test subject, too. He'd go stir crazy and there was no way he'd last fifty some odd years like that!

“Hey, I didn't wake you up when I showed up, did I?”

“No,” Shadow shook his head. “I don't sleep much... and I like looking at the planet.”

Sonic sighed wistfully as they moved on.

The sounds of their shoes squeaked against the polished floor, Every once and a while the two would hear voices and have to duck down a hallway, or backtrack very quickly to avoid the people coming. Before they knew it the lights did go up, the hallways illuminated in bright white lights. They had a funny warm feeling to them and Shadow said it was to replicate the sun's rays. Or something. They obviously told their pet project very little if they could help it.

Shadow didn't have trouble keeping up really, but Sonic was reminded that he was still a child and couldn't keep up the speed for as long as Sonic could. The older hedgehog had to make a conscious effort to keep a pace more fitting for a kid (even if that kid was suppose to be the ultimate lifeform). If only he'd thought of that back when Tails was little; would have saved the poor fox some real trouble. But then, Sonic had been a kid then too.

He was _not_ liking this introspective special zone at all. If it even was a special zone.

Down another corridor and they had to skip past a doorway very quickly; which wasn't hard, but it had to be the cafeteria or canteen or something because there were many people gathered with chatting and laughing over morning cups of coffee. They darted quickly down the next hall and the next. It seemed to Sonic that they were going around the edge of some large area, and his thought was confirmed when he spotted a door.

“Hey Shadow, what's in here?” He asked, pointing.

Shadow turned with a frown. “That's the Arboretum, It's... off-limits.”

Sonic took that for an answer, following the little hog's lead. They make it what had to be halfway around the off-limit area before they hear voices in front of them. Panicked, the two are forced to backtrack, but the only hallway behind them was the one that lead to the cafeteria area.

“Shadow, we gotta go in!” Sonic hissed quietly.

“We can't!” Shadow shook his head, but the voices were coming closer.

“Come on, no one's going to know.” And to make his point Sonic was already pushing the buttons on the door to try to open it.

“Sonic!” It wasn't that Little Shadow was loud, but he recognized the fear in the little hog's voice and it made him stop to look. “Th-there's... a monster in there.” Shadow finally said.

A... a monster? It couldn't be! ...Could it?

The voices were coming closer, echoing down the hall long before the actual person reached two hedgehogs. Sonic dropped down to a knee before the little hedgehog, "Its okay to be afraid. It's okay, really. But I promise, nothing bad will happen. I'll be there to help you. You just gotta trust me.” It was a stupid thing to ask, especially right after poor Little Shadow's near panic attack not too long ago, but Sonic held out his hand anyway, waiting for the boy to take it.

Little Shadow's eyes flicked in worry and in thought, and all the while they were running out of time, but Sonic held out.

Shadow grabbed his hand.

With a quick punch of a few numbers to a keypad that was almost out of his line of site, the door slid open and let the hedgehogs though, closing behind them with a hiss and a click. In the hallway, two people walked by. “Huh, that's strange.” One said.

“What's wrong?”

“I thought I just saw the door close.”

His companion laughed, “No one goes in there anymore, your new, aren't you? Let me tell you about some of the ARK's better kept secrets...”

Meanwhile, the two hedgehogs stood on the other side, waiting with held breaths for the door to slide open one again. After a long minute of nothing happening, they finally let out a sigh of relief, Sonic nearly choking on the sudden change of air.

The Arboretum was a jungle, literally, in space. The ground was spongy under his feet. Not soggy wet, though from the moisture on the thick wide leaves over his head, he couldn't imagine it hadn't been raining a minute ago. He was even sure he could hear bugs buzzing somewhere inside. Though, considering where they were, Sonic was wondering if they might be some genetically engineered super bugs or something. Shadow was having less of a good time, looking up and around like he expected the monster he mentioned to come crashing down on them at any second.

“Relax Shadow, it'll be fine.”

A roar, so loud it shook the trees and nearly knocked them off their feet. Sonic really felt like he deserved the glare he got. He could only give a sheepish smile in response. “The less time we spend in here the better right?” Sonic asked offering Shadow his hand again. The little hog took it much faster this time, and with Sonic's help he was able to keep up with the older hedgehog's super sonic speeds.

Only, the Arboretum was an absolute maze of overgrowth and undergrowth and even in between growth. There was no straight path, no path at all. Sonic thought he had the right way, only for Shadow to shout that the door was behind them somehow. How did he keep getting twisted around in this place!?

It takes Little Shadow planting his clean white shoes (not so clean anymore) into the ground and tugging him before they start making some headway forward. The thick vegetation clears and Sonic's eyes light up at the site of the door.

Until a tree next to them snaps in half from a heavy foot and the long neck of the Biolizard swings into view. Little Shadow was gripping his hand a little too tight as the hulking beast just _had_ to drop his heavy frame right in front of the door.

Of course it did.

“OH hey! Fancy meeting you here. Listen, my and my friend need to get through _that_ door if you don't mind moving?” The Biolizard gave a primal, wet sounding, snarl and Sonic rolled his eyes. “Welp, cant say I didn't try.”

With a gentle push, he forced Little Shadow to stand back. If there was one thing he knew was how to deal with giant monsters. Sonic sprang forward curling into a spin dash and smacking the ugly mug The beast took a step back to steady itself but seemed otherwise unfazed. It's huge bulk settled right were it was, even pressed against the door. Gritting his teeth Sonic tried another spin-dash only to get smacked midair by a thick rudder like tail. The Biolizard might be bulky, but it was quick!

Sonic hit the ground rolling, whipping the blood from the corner of his mouth. Heck, he'd taken the Biolizard down once before, he could do it again. “Alright Ugly lets-” The thick heavy claw of the Biolizard came down as fast a whip and for a second all sonic could think of was _what happens when you die in a special zone._

Luckily Sonic wasn't alone.

A black blur smashed into the oncoming paw throwing it off to the side. Little Shadow landed a little wobbly on his feet and Sonic got the distinct impression that it was the first time he'd ever done that particular trick. With another whoop Sonic shot off.

“Wait Sonic! If you knock it out we wont be able to get through the door!”

Oh, well, that was true. Sonic jumped over a swipe from Biolizard's other paw. “Hey look who isn't afraid anymore!” He teased

“ **Jerk**!” Sonic laughed actually enjoying himself now as he rushed up the Lizard's arm onto his back. The beast snarling angrily as it tried to shake him off.

From up here he could see Little shadow, he wasn't as fast as Sonic (but who was, really!) but he had those chaos powers and if he couldn't run he could warp away before Biolizard could hit him. Oh! Sonic got it now. He zipped down the Biolizard's other arm as it rose up to try and crush Little Shadow below. Of course he wouldn't let that happen! A spin-dash to the beast's face made it stagger, but Little Shadow was right, if they knocked it out they'd have to go the long way again.

Sonic jumped down to the ground. “Is that all you got!? You couldn't fight your way out a paper bag!” He called. And That seamed to do it. The Biolizard's roar shakes them to their bones. Sonic let out a whoop of joy as it lurched forward and charged them. Sonic took off like a bolt of lightning, snatching Shadow's hand as he went. For a tank the Biolizard was quick when it wanted to be!

“Shadow, Chaos control!”

“What?! But I cant move both us!”

“Yeah you can! Trust me!” Sonic would have said more, but the world suddenly shifted and he was suddenly standing behind the Biolizard. Little was already punching in the code to open the door and before the monstrosity could turn it's head in confusion the door slid shut with a hiss.

Both their hearts were hammering in their chest, but over the sound of the blood in their ears they couldn't hear any foot steps or voices. It was Sonic, who cracked a smile first descending into a fit of laughter that Little shadow couldn't help, but fall into as well. Shadow's laugh was soft, but the smile on his face was definitely not one Sonic had ever seen on his older rival. Their joy was short lived, though. Little shadow sunk to the floor, holding his head in his hand, “Hey whats wrong?”

“My head hurts. I... never tried to warp two people before.” The little hog shook his head and got to his feet. “I'm fine.”

Sonic didn't quite believe it, but he wasn't stumbling while he walked, so he had to let it go. Pride, was something that was apparently fundamental to Shadow.

The farther they got from the center of the colony, the less and less shadow seemed to worry about being found. He opened a final door and the night sky greeted Sonic. He remembered this place. One finally run with a similar black hedgehog some time far in the future. His hands went behind his head as they walked, Sonic watching Little shadow as he watched the star. There was something he'd always wanted to ask, but had been to busy doing other things- like saving the world. “Hey Shadow, how come we can breath out here?”

“Artificial atmospheric protective something-something.” The younger hedgehog replied. Sonic snorted a laugh.

“One of those complicated science things that they don't bother to explain because its so obvious to them?”

“Yep.” They both laughed at that. Well, Sonic laughed. Little Shadow smiled which was about as good. “But I do know that the dome blocks the sun so that it's not cooking us and we get our light from the reflection of the planet... Which is why you can see it from almost any window.”

Wow, that was probably the longest thing Sonic ever heard him say. “They thought of everything...” Sonic mumbled aloud. The walk was pleasantly quiet. The strip seemed to go on endlessly, but finally a bright light caught his eye. "Hey! There it is!"

It dazzled with brilliance, giving off a pure silver light like the light of the moon, pure and clear as the ringing bell. Sonic reached out for the emerald ready to soar back home and finish what he'd set out to do.

He stopped.

Turning slightly to see the small form of Little Shadow standing behind him. A longing, a need gripped his heart. To grab the boy's hand and whisk him away from this place. To save him from what he'll be come. Sonic closed his eyes, and then. Smiled. “So. I guess this is it, huh?”

He didn't get a verbal answer from the kid, just the slightest nod of his head. There was sadness written all over a face he was used to seeing show little emotion at all. Bravado for sure, anger, depending, but never fear. Never sadness. “Hey, don't worry. We'll see each other again.”

This got the little hog's attention, his words spoken soft as the glow from the planet below them. “Really?”

“Sure! And when we do, I'm going to challenge you to a race! Bet you'll be loads faster then.” The happy look on Little Shadow's face, the innocent smile, almost had Sonic acting on that earlier need. But, as he touched the emerald and the light enveloped him, he could only watch as Shadow waved silently goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic returns a borrowed emerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the RECORD: This takes place some time after ‘06 and ignores everything I care to ignore. Canon? What's that? :D

  
  
The flames roared around his feet, melting metal groaning in protest from the intense flames. The power of the emeralds meant that he couldn't feel the heat; waves of energy crashing outwards from his form protecting him. Eggman's latest evil plot lay in ruins and the 'Good' doctor was already making his escape, shouting his last biting threat as he retreated. Empty as ever.

Sonic let the wild grin claim his face riding the adrenaline rush of power. “Yeah Eggy! See you next week. Same time, same butt whooping!” 

The last moments of his super form were on him and if he didn't want to end up a roasted hedgehog, it was time to go!

Flying was almost as great as running, but the emeralds were losing their effect and Sonic very much did not want to lose them to the special zone. Not after last time.

Really, someone should like, document how these things worked!

He held tight to one in particular as the rest vanished to the winds before his eyes. He'd been threatened under bodily harm to return it and well, Sonic wasn't looking forward to a certain someone carrying out that particular threat. That, definitely, was one threat he took a little more seriously then Eggman, any day. 

Also, thinking about it, another adventure through the special zone was rather low on his list after the last one. So, with emerald in hand, it was time to head back. 

Speaking of that  _ extra  _ special zone, it was a decent excuse to check up on that someone. So hey, points there, too. 

“Sonic!” The communicator at his wrist chimed, the voice of Tails always a welcomed sound. “You did it!”

“Did you have any doubt? Nothing slows me down.” Tails laughed on the other end of the line. The rush of wind in his ears drowned out whatever Tails said next. Not that Sonic didn't want to listen, but he was still riding the high of super and couldn't stand still for another instant. Tails was still talking as he pushed open the door to the twin-tailed fox's lab.

Sonic slipped into the unlocked door with the silent skill of one very accomplished thief-slash-treasure hunter. Okay, so his attempt was laughable by Rouge's standards, but with Tails talking into the receiver and his mind focused on the contraption under the screwdriver held in his hand he didn't hear the click of the receiver or the door. Sonic took careful steps across the room. Slowly, like the predator he definitely wasn't. His hand touched the fox's shoulder and Tails nearly jumped out of his skin. Sonic, meanwhile, nearly missed getting previously mentioned screwdriver thrown at his head as he rolled with laughter. "Sorry, sorry!" He lied his hands up in surrender.

"Anyway," Tails changed the subject, fixing Sonic with a ‘done’ expression. "It looks like you wrecked Eggman's base good. Should be awhile before we hear from him again."

Eggman did have a pattern, it would take him some time to relocate and build back up, though the exact time frame for that was only a guess. Eggman would always rear up again eventually. Either way, Sonic grinned proud. Some peace and relaxation would be good. "Well, I gotta run. I did promise to return the chaos emerald to Shadow and you know how he is about broken promises." Tails raised a suspicious eye. The blue hedgehog rubbed the back of his neck at the suspicious look the fox gave him. Was he really that bad at remembering promises? 

"I should have taken Shadow up on the bet that you'd forget." The fox mumbled going back to his contraption. His words had Sonic pausing mid movement. Tails must have noticed his confusion because he went on; "He was just here helping me with a design for a-” Sonic was going to have to lie later and say he knew exactly what Tails was talking about, but honestly, the technical mumbo-jumbo was so much white noise in his head. Also his brain had stalled on the  _ Shadow was here  _ bit. 

"Huh. What was Faker doing here anyway?" 

Tails shrugged his shoulder vapidly. "Shadow knows almost as much about chaos energy as Knuckles. More depending on the topic. He stops by to help with my inventions if he has the time." 

Sonic's face was stuck on loading.

He always thought the dark hedgehog avoided the rest of them like the plague. But as Tails went on (apparently Shadow and Knuckles' debates over chaos energy were legendary), Sonic had a sinking feeling that maybe the only one being avoided was him.

\---

Sonic had left the lab thinking. Tails had assured him that both he and Shadow were busy people. Shadow seemed to barely have any time to himself thanks to the G.U.N and with Sonic’s wanderlust, they just didn’t cross paths as often as they would if Sonic stuck around more.

He decided it was probably right, that it wasn’t that big of a deal regardless, and that he’d let it go. Sonic and Shadow were like oil and vinegar, great when they did get together, but always apart. 

Oof, now Sonic was getting hungry. Better find the Faker fast.

Shadow it turns out was not an easy hedgehog to find. It didn't help that Sonic had very little idea of where to even begin looking for him. Despite Tails revelation that his rival came around often, he couldn't give Sonic much direction beyond that. Other than the fact that Rouge always seemed to know where to find him. 

Finding her, however, was just as hard as finding him. Government spies didn't get their job done by being easy to track down, or so Sonic had to guess. It struck him that he had a vague memory of a place owned by her? It had her name on it... Rouge Bar? Rouge Club? Club Rouge! It only took him a few minutes to speed across town to find it. 

It was still early afternoon when he arrived. The bright neon light out front was missing it’s vibrancy without power and Sonic didn't think anyone would be there even as he pushed the unlocked door open. "Uh hello?"

"Over here newbie!" 

The place looked very subdued without the bright lights and loud music playing. There was a bar straight back and a red and grey fox whipping the spots off glasses. She looked up and frowned. "Hey, you're not the new hire."

"Sorry no. I'm looking for Rouge, is she in?"

The fox huffed and turned to put the glass away. Sonic blinked as the wings on her back fluttered with the movement. A... hybrid? They were kinda rare, weren't they? "Her name might be on the building, but she doesn't run the day to day. Must be nice."

"Oy Nai, got the chairs you asked for." The guy that came through from the back door was tall, a head and shoulder above Sonic's height, not that it was saying much. He had a black coat with bright orange quills. Had he not have to look up at him, Sonic would have thought he was another hedgehog. One that needed to learn proper quill maintenance from the wild way they stuck apart from one another. A porcupine maybe? He was giving Sonic a critical eye. "Hey Blue. You can't be in here. Like at all. Your what, 15?"

"I'm 21."

The porcupine laughed like he didn't believe him. "Got ID for that, Blue?"

"Must have left it in my other shoe."

"Oh, leave him be, Nick. It's Sonic the Hedgehog, he's a friend of Rouge." The fox-bat girl had moved across the length of the bar, using a rag to uselessly swipe at the air in Nick’s general space. She was still too far away to even get close, but the intent was there; stop picking on him. "He's a friend of Rouge's and like, the hero of the planet and stuff."

And Stuff. Sonic snorted a laugh along with the fox-bat. Nick rolled his eyes, his name seemed to mean nothing to him as he walked away to set down the chairs against the tables.

"Anyway," continued the fox. "Rouge is out. Probably spending the money I work so hard to make her. I have her contact number, but it's supposed to be for emergencies."

Sonic raised his hands in surrender. "That's right. I'll go find her myself."

She shrugged, more focused on her dishes than him anyway. "Try any place that has a diamond store. There's a nice place in Station Central she likes." It was better than nothing. Sonic sped off before he could get another earful about not having ID at a club that wasn't even open for business yet.

\--

Station square was crowded with people. He didn’t _really_ enjoy it here. There were too many bodies that he could bump into, not to mention you only want to get almost run over by a car once (or chased by a truck down a street). Give him an open area to run, the roads would be great if there were less people using them.

Sonic had a sudden mental image of Shadow out here at night racing down the streets. The highway would be best, lots of curves for those smooth skating moves he had. He could have brought Little Shadow there, they’d have fun running to their heart's content; he’d be happy.

Huh.

That’s… well, that’s a thought.

Let’s put that in a nice little box in the back of his brain and forget about it shall we.

Sonic was great at paying attention at the same time of not paying attention. He didn’t almost bump into anyone or get hit by anything. He did, however, forget to check the shops for a certain bat. 

“Sonic!!” No, he was not  _ upset _ by the sound of his name being called. Amy and he were friends, she just wanted to say hi and normally he would stop, but the day was getting on and he really needed to get these nagging thoughts out of his head once and for all. He waved as he passed by though, just to prove it wasn’t personal.

“You’re just gonna keep going Blue? How rude.” 

Okay, now he turned around. “Rouge!”

“The one and only.” The bat replied with a wink as she sipped her milkshake. On the table was a large bag from some designer shop. And in the other chair, Amy. Her eyes narrowed accusingly.

“Rude is right, looks like you're the important one today Rouge.”

Sonic held his hands up in surrender. “I was trying to find Shadow, that’s all.”

Rouge bent forward, resting her elbow on the table and her chin in her long fingers. There was a wickedly mischievous smile on her face as she asked, “Really now, and what, pray tell would you need from him.” 

“Promised to return his emerald.” Rouge’s eyes glittered, oops.

“Why don’t you just give it to me Blue, I’ll be happy to return it to him on your behalf.”

“Sorry, explicit instructions on pain of death; do use Rouge as a middleman.”

Amy cracked up laughing, not that Sonic was trying to do a Shadow impression, but he guessed the look on Rouge’s face was pretty funny too. Amy waved the spoon of her milkshake in Rouge’s direction. “Been living with him too long.”

Sonic blinked, “I’m not cruel dear, of course I had to take him in. The lamb is simply  _ lost _ without me.” They both giggled at that, and Sonic had a feeling he was missing a huge inside joke. The two girls seemed to notice his confusion and Amy started to say;

“It was movie night last week and-”

“No, no!” Rouge stopped her, “If you tell him Shadow will  _ never _ join us again.”

“Oops. Sorry Sonic, you're just going to have to live without knowing.”

Movie night. Not just movie night, but Rouge and Amy doing something regularly with one another, and apparently Shadow joined in at one point (which would make sense because he also lived with Rouge, apparently). There was a word for this feeling. Sonic realized, because as strange as it sounded, Sonic did like to read. 

Sonder; the realization that each random passerby is living a life as vivid and complex as your own.

Sonic took a breath. “I was hoping you’d know where to find him.”

Rouge took the last sip of her shake, “With your promise not to mention our little snafu just now.”

\---

The sun was setting over station square by the time he finally was able to pin down the location Rouge had directed him to. Some not-so-top-secret military base held by GUN. Bleh, he never would understand how Shadow ended up working for them after all the shit they put him through.

He found the darker hedgehog balanced against a cement half wall, elbows resting on the flat surface and one eye cracked open in Sonic's direction. Had… Had Shadow been napping on his feet? Wouldn't put it past him.

Edgelord.

Sonic huffed a smirk, "Hey Shadow, guard duty all the way out here? What’d you do this time?"

"You don't want to know." Was the reply, but the wickedly pleased smile on Shadow's face made Sonic want to know even more (even if it was a little creepy how prominent Shadow's fangs were). "Jokes on them; I like it out here."

Sonic jumped up onto the half wall, sitting next to Shadow with his feet hanging free. There was a study from Shadow of his movements. Watching Sonic's hands and feet out of the corner of his eye (he'd just learned how to hide it, not gotten past it, the thought pained Sonic more than a little), before deciding he was a fraction too close and moving aside accordingly. 

Sonic bit his lip. He'd never noticed before. Shadow was just so damn quiet about it. Quiet about things he should need to be. Thinking to earlier that day, he knew exactly why and it made Sonic's blood boil. No one treats his friends like that (it was a bit presumptuous, but heck, Shadow was just going to have to deal with the facts). 

He calmed himself, and then remembered. 

Little Shadow was happier when he backed off a little too. Sonic didn't understand why. Could be that Shadow picked a bare minimum for the sake of not tipping anyone off how uncomfortable he was. A small shimmy and… yes, he was certain Shadow noticed by the way he closed his eyes. Damn the dark hedgehog for doing everything with the most subtle reactions!

And damn the people who made him that way.

“Oh!” Sonic hadn’t honestly forgotten the reason he spent all day looking for the hedgehog. Well, the excuse anyway, but it seemed like a good moment to pretend he just remembered. The emerald gleamed in his hand as he presented it, and Shadow took it with a satisfied hum tucking it away. 

Technically Sonic did what he came to do. He could leave now, but he found himself not moving, well not moving as Sonic could ever be. The backs of his shoes tapped against the cement barrier. It goes quiet for a moment. Shadow standing stalk still except for his breathing. Sonic could never hold still for that long. It was almost enviable. 

"It's been a whole five seconds and you haven't said a word." Shadow said suddenly. "What's wrong."

"Nothing!" Sonic replied a little too fast, earning a roll of the eyes from Shadow. But, he wasn't being told to buzz off for once. He floundered, trying to find a topic that could segway him into what he really wanted to know without saying  _ hey shadow I met your younger self! _ "I was just uhhh… wondering. Why the G.U.N.? Didn't they, well-"

Shadow's eyes snapping hard in his direction cut his words short. There was a long moment where Shadow seemed to be considering whether or not he was regretting not telling Sonic to beat it before he sighed almost resigned.

"The commander and I have a sort of agreement. They get to claim they have the infamous Project Shadow on a leash," Shadow spat the line a bit, like he hated to be reminded. It was funny, Sonic remembered a moment when he wouldn't let it go. Actually, he was pretty sure he hadn't heard Shadow bring up the whole 'ultimate lifeform' thing since the Black Doom incident. … Since… he got his memory back? Huh. "and I can come and go as I like." 

"Yeah, but they're military. Too many rules for me." Sonic replied, his hands going behind his head. Shadow huffed a breath, kinda sounded like a laugh actually. 

"I grew up on a space station. Rules were the norm. I ...feel a little lost without the order." 

Sonic blinked looking down at Shadow who was staring at the ground. He was about to say something else, but the mood was so heavy, and his heart pounded in his chest wanting confirmation on what he experienced earlier that day. Risking an angry retort Sonic leaned forward just a bit. "Grew up? You were a little kid once, Shadow? Come on."

"For about a second." Oh man, it was a good thing Shadow wasn't looking up at him Sonic could not school the wide eyed look on his face. It had been true! He'd gone to the past! "But I grew fast. Can't have a weapon as a little kid. It's as un-intimidateing as it's dangerous."

Sonic frowned, remembering that sad look Little Shadow had given him when he thought Sonic was just another scientist who'd feared him before even knowing him. "You're… not a weapon. Shadow." 

That got the darker male's attention. Ruby orange eyes drifting to him. "I know what I am, Sonic." He said, It was… weird. The tone of his voice. A little resigned and a little accepting at the same time. "What I was made to be, isn't what I chose for myself."

There was that conviction. That stalwart resolve that Sonic admired in the dark hedgehog. He turned away slightly, rubbing his nose. "I donno. There's not much that's dangerous about little hedgehogs. I oughta know, having been one myself once."

"There is when one's got chaos energy at their fingertips and no idea how to control it."

No… yeah, Shadow was right, but the thought still had Sonic chuckling. Shadow had been just precious as a kid, but that thought was one he’d have to keep to himself. He reached down flicking a finger against one of the gold bands around Shadow's wrists and making it ring. "That's where these things came in, huh? Ripped one too many holes in the space station? I've seen you take them off once... or twice."

They both remembered that one time. 

"Only did that once," Shadow pointed an accusing finger in Sonic's direction. "but yes. They absorb excess energy. Though they’re more for peace of mind, I don’t technically need them anymore." 

Shadow hadn’t used some of those higher powers back when they’d first, um, met. Sonic had to think it was because he didn’t quite remember he  _ could _ , which was probably a good thing. Considering. Sonic was rather lucky that they’d messed with his head so much. At full power, with Shadow not intentionally holding himself back, Sonic doubted Shadow could be beaten, at least not easily. 

Not going to say that out loud though! 

"...So I guess I got my answer then." Sonic mumbled, earning a raised eye from his rival. "Been wondering if… you've been okay. What with people messing with your head and stuff. I always forget to ask. I'm always knee deep in stuff when you show up and then next thing I know you're stomping off because you lost to me again and then I remember when it's too late."

"...More or less," Shadow replied evenly, doing his best not to fall for Sonic's unintentional barb. Sonic could feel him stiffen, though. Oops. And they were doing so well, too. "getting sucked into the hive mind seemed to clear it all up- it was only for a minute." Shadow added the last bit in response to the shocked look on Sonic's face, waving him off. "Anything I don't remember I think just needs to stay that way."

You know, Sonic, like any traumatic memories of experimentation and such. Normal stuff for a test subject in a space lab that also doubles as an apocalyptic canon full of crazy scientists that decided they should totally merge hedgehog DNA with some hive mind space alien just to see what they'd get!

Considering it all, the ARK people were hella lucky they needed up with a super powered anti-hero and not any of the other less than favorable options. 

"Yeah that was weird." Sonic decided to say instead of what he was thinking.

"Weird for  _ you _ ?" Sonic had to laugh at that. Yeah, it must have been way worse for Shadow who handled most of that situation at the time. There was even a faint smile on the dark hedgehog's face. A bit of pride and a bit of disbelief. No, neither of them were sure how that one ended up as a win for their side.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sonic hadn't even realized he'd spoken out loud. The words passing his lips before they even stopped at his brain. He struggled for a moment, mumbling incoherently under his breath. "Seriously Blue, speak up, not even I can hear you."

Blue? When had Shadow ever called him that? It used to be ‘hedgehog’ and ‘faker’, though now that he thought about it Shadow had dropped both of those at some point too. Sonic had just… not noticed. Too busy being an adrenaline junky that so happened to save the world every once in a while. Rouge called him that, he realized after a moment. The jewel thief rubbing off on Mr. Edgelord? 

Amy, Rouge and Shadow sitting on a couch eating popcorn and watching a movie flashed in his mind; sonder.

“Look.” Sonic rubbed the bridge of his nose, fidgeting like a child. “I don't think I’ve ever said the things I’ve been thinking. And maybe I should have sooner, because I always feel like we’re not on the same page or something.” Chaos please, he was rambling. Just get to the point Sonic! Where was he going with this again!? Oh right- “I… I respect you. You've been through... a lot. and you're still fighting for what you think is right. I know we don't agree all the time on how to get it done and I can be a... jerk. But I just... want you to know that... that.”

He trailed off, his train of thought derailing completely and falling into the abyss that was the silence between them. Sonic watched it crash and burn spectacularly and felt like a fool for saying anything the whole time. He almost booked it out of there, but was frozen in place.

“I respect you, too.” If Sonic had been standing he’d have hit the floor. He really wasn’t expecting that of all answers. “And yes, you’re a jerk. But you’re also the hero of the world several times over. Your cockiness might drive me insane, and it’s half the reason I have a hard time turning your challenges down even if I know you're better than me.” 

What? Did... Did he really just hear that?

Shadow rolled his eyes at the disbelief painted on Sonic’s face. “I’ve said it before. You are the faster one in a straight race.” Yeah, but Shadow had all those neeto chaos tricks, so, (and Sonic would never say this out loud  _ either _ , but) speed wasn’t always everything. "And... you might be a jerk, but I'm an asshole. So we're kind of even."

That blunt delivery. Sonic snorted a laugh. He wasn’t sure if Shadow was making a joke (and if he was, holy crap Shadow could be funny if he wanted), but Sonic found himself shaking his head. Something more lighthearted please. He was having his fill of serious topics really quickly. “You're not an asshole now.”

They’ve been having a civilized conversation. Maybe it was because Shadow would be accused of abandoning his post if they’d have riled each other up. All they needed was some honest communication between them!

“Been awake for a week and a half, too tired to be an ass.” Or that. 

Shadow laced his fingers in front of him, stretching his arms out and then over his head. The sound of his shoulders and back cracking gave Sonic a twitch, but from the sound Shadow made, it was needed. Sonic could never stand as still for as long as Shadow was and did. 

Wait, did he say over a week? “What.” 

Shadow waved him off again, leaning his head back with his eyes closed. “It's normal for me, Sonic.” 

Sonic  _ had  _ probably woken him up from a catnap coming here, and Shadow was at about his limit, it seemed. How was he not fired by a chaos spear again? Because that seemed more likely than them having a decent conversation. Yes, a much more likely answer; Shadow was too tired to fry his rival for being a nosey little shit. Sonic laughed through his nose. "You're exhausted."

"I'm exhausted." Shadow agreed emphatically. Poor guy, Sonic thought as the darker hedgehog squeezed his eyes in pain. Geeze, what more did he not know about Shadow? He was going to have to keep a better eye on his rival. Sonic was in the business of protecting the world, but he had to start with his own circle of friends first. 

“… We're tied. By the way.”

It took an extra second for Sonic to circle back to that earlier unintentional jab. Blinking curiously. Shadow kept track, it  _ would _ be something he did. “What? No way.”

“Why would I lie?” If they hadn’t had this big long conversation Sonic would have thought he imagined the humor in Shadow’s voice. He doesn’t know what to say to that. The wind ruffles quills and there’s actual real peace between them.

“So... Wanna race?” Shadow punched him in the arm. Sonic laughed rubbing his arm and out of the corner of his eye he saw Shadow smiling.

\- Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have other headcanons to work on. catch me on tumblr at Languished Laughing for more failing, hedgehogs being friends, random art and stupidness.

**Author's Note:**

> my heart is screaming to make multi chapters of this au, but my brain is like OMG you barely had time for THIS. D:  
> and there's just a few things I would need to tweak, but I'm epolooging (intentional misspelling thanks) this so that I won't be TEMPTED. (who am I kidding? of course I'm still tempted). I am going to make a series tho and who knows many one of them will be an au off this chapter >.>;


End file.
